


touch me (all silent)

by Macremae



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Fingering, Fluff, Ghost Drifting, M/M, PWP, Post-Movie: Pacific Rim: Uprising (2018), Reunion Sex, Smut, Trans Newton Geiszler, extreme tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 10:41:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17785853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macremae/pseuds/Macremae
Summary: Valentines Day of 2036 is the happiest one Hermann can remember.





	touch me (all silent)

**Author's Note:**

> because these nerds deserve a wonderful and happy valentines day!!! yeah it's post uprising but no angst because i say so, and also because the idea of these two throwing themselves at each other the moment they have a minute alone is just too fucking funny for me

Newton regains consciousness fully on February fourteenth, which isn’t really that important of a date at all considering the momentous event that takes place on it.

The Precursors are gone, thanks to a Drift between him and Hermann that was fought for tooth and nail by the latter. It was electric and incredible, and they fought the Precursors together with everything they had, joining their minds and eradicating the creatures with a Drift construct of pure light and connection. Hermann had awoken on the floor of Newton’s cell, shaking but alive, but Newton had remained unconscious for a few days afterward.

It makes sense, all things considered. He was sharing his mind with an alien force for ten years, and now that they’re gone, it needs to heal. Some sleep is natural. Good, even. Expected. Hermann shouldn’t really be worried.

He worries.

All of the doctors say that Newton should wake up soon and make a full recovery. They say that he simply needs rest; his body is malnourished and exhausted and his mind has been through a great deal. A coma is highly unlikely-- he only needs a few days of rest to recuperate. And yet, Hermann worries.

But. Newton wakes up after four days of periodic sleep, his scans come back clear, and everything appears to be coming up roses. The fight is over. 

So why does Hermann still feel so anxious?

Perhaps it’s because of what happened in the Drift: Newton taking his hand with a blinding smile as they faced down the Precursors, Newton calling Hermann the bravest person he knew, Newton staring up at him with eyes full of something Hermann doesn’t dare unpack. What are they to each other now, after everything?

The worst is over, but Hermann has a sinking feeling that he still has one more fear to face down.

At exactly three-o’-five pm, Newton’s eyes flutter open with a groan. Hermann, sitting on the edge of his bed and fussing worriedly, jumps at the noise.

“Fuck,” mumbles Newton, blinking at the bright lights of the medical bay. “H-- Hermann? What happened?”

“Newton,” Hermann says, nearly fainting with relief. “Are you alright? How are you feeling?”

Newton reaches up weakly and rubs at his face. “Ugh. Not horrible? But my head is killing me and I can’t feel my toes.”

At this, Hermann quickly scrambles up and turns the lights down to a more manageable level. “Better?” he asks.

Newton nods. “Yeah, thank you.” Hermann sits down again, and he blinks. “Hermann, what happened?”

“We Drifted,” Hermann explains. “You and I shared the neural load and cast the Precursors out of your mind. They’re gone.”

“I…” Newton looks lost. “I’m free? We actually did it?”

Hermann smiles. “We did. Well, mostly you, seeing as it was your mind, but we did it together.”

With a roll of his eyes, Newton replies, “Yeah, right. Hermann, I fought for ten years and I wasn’t able to beat them. You’re the real hero here. Give yourself some credit!”

Hermann’s mind draws up the memory of Newton in his office, showboating about how they saved the world together, but mostly him. He feels something warm curl in his chest. It’s good to have the real Newton back.

He’s so busy basking in the relief that he fails to notice Newton struggling to sit up until a few seconds later. When he does, he nearly squawks.

“Newton! Don’t-- you’re still recovering!” Hermann protests, but Newton shrugs his hand away and manages to push himself into a sitting position.

“It’s fine,” he manages, catching his breath. “It’s fine-- I’m good.”

Hermann huffs. “Rubbish. You’re still very fragile and shouldn’t be straining yourself this much!”

Newton lets out a laugh. “Fragile? Dude, you sound like a mother hen. I’ve been asleep for-- how many days?”

“Four,” says Hermann almost immediately, and Newton laughs again, stronger this time.

“Four days? Yeah, dude, trust me: I’m fine. Just getting used to being myself again.” He pauses, staring at Hermann, and then asks almost timidly, “Are _you_ okay?”

Hermann frowns. “I--? Why would _that_ matter?”

“Because you’ve been through a lot, too!” Newton replies. “You Drifted with the Hivemind again, you look like you’ve barely slept at all, and I can feel your leg hurting through the Drift. You need to relax. Go get some sleep, I’ll be fine here”

Hermann looks away, coloring. “I’m not going to leave you here when you just woke up, Newton. You were alone for ten years.”

Newton seems to realize this right as Hermann says it. “Oh. I. Oh.” He flushes, too. “You would do that for me?”

“Of course,” says Hermann, “I won’t leave you again. I promise. It’s my fault this all happened in the first place.”

“Wait-- what?!” Newton exclaims. “Hermann, how the actual hell is _any_ of this your fault?”

Hermann lets out a puff of air. “If I hadn’t just let you walk away without fighting for it, you never would have fallen to the Precursors in the first place. I left you alone, Newton. I didn’t reach out, didn’t try to save you-- I was too caught up in my own pride and hurt to try. And for that, I am truly, and will always be, sorry.”

Newton blinks incredulously. “Okay, there are about a million things wrong with that statement, the biggest thing being that you not only _tried_ to save me, you fucking succeeded! Hermann, I left _you_. I was the one who walked away, and I don’t blame you for not chasing after me because I was a complete asshole! You had every right to be hurt and angry. God knows I would’ve been if I didn’t know.” He leans forward and covers Hermann’s hand with his own. “Hermann, I told you, you’re a fucking _hero_.”

Hermann blushes even harder. “Really, Newton--”

“I don’t think I can ever pay you back for this one,” Newton continues, barreling on. “I mean, I was hoping someone would notice that I was, you know, _possessed and shit_ , but you actually figured it out! Because you’re a fucking genius! I mean, do you know how scared the Precursors were when they realized you knew? Terrified!”

“I struggle to believe that a highly advanced race of aliens could be afraid of me.”

Newton shakes his head. “No, dude, they were! They wouldn’t shut up about how much they hated your guts!” Newton’s face is closer now, eyes shining, whether with tears or pure adoration Hermann cannot tell. “Hermann,” he says breathlessly, “you did it! You saved the world!”

Without thinking, Hermann says, “I saved you. Isn’t that the same thing?”

At this, they both freeze. Hermann quickly jerks his hand from Newton’s and looks away, beginning to panic. _Wonderful job, Gottlieb, you’ve mussed things up again. This is what happens when you let your emotions get the better of you! They just make everyone around you uncomfortable, and now Newton is going to hate you, and you just got him back and now you’re going to lose him again and it’s all your bloody fault_ \--

He hears a noise from Newton and quickly glances over. Newton is bright red and looking at him, eyes huge and dark. When he notices Hermann meeting his gaze, he quickly looks away, and so does Hermann. After a few seconds, he looks back again.

A twinge passes through the Drift, permeating the awkward silence that threatens to choke them. Newton thinks it, then Hermann thinks it, and then they both think it together:

 _Fuck it_.

Without a beat they’re scrambling towards each other, arms reaching out, hands grabbing at any part they can touch. Hermann throws his arms around Newton, clutching at his back, and Newton grabs at the back of Hermann’s neck and pulls him into a biting kiss.

It’s electric, their tongues crashing together, lips moving like drowning men, all the longing and want of the past twenty years boiling over in one kiss. Their bodies are pressed together so tightly they can feel every line, every contour, every curve. Newt drags a hand down Hermann’s back, pulling him closer and fisting a hand in his wrinkled shirt. 

“Hermann,” he breathes out, breaking the kiss for just a moment, “Hermann, Hermann, Hermann.”

“Newton,” Hermann says, and dives back into the kiss like it’s his last meal on Earth. Newton kicks the covers aside and climbs into Hermann’s lap, endlessly closer, yet never enough. They’re both touch-starved, incredibly so, and every brush of their bodies feels like fireworks. Newton rolls his hips forward and Hermann gasps. Oh, he hasn’t been touched like this for longer than he can remember, and Newton is moving like _that_ , grinding down on his lap, his thighs bracketing Hermann’s hips.

“Hermann,” says Newton again, “I want you to-- I haven’t in so long-- _please_.” He grinds down harder, Hermann’s erection already beginning to make his slacks feel too tight, and Hermann groans.

“Are you--” he stutters, brain already beginning to fog over in a haze of lust, “are you sure?”

Newton wriggles his hips as he rolls them. “I couldn’t stop thinking about you,” he moans. “When I wasn’t in control I would just imagine you being with me, kissing you, just touching you. I missed you _so much_ , Hermann. Please. Please, I want you.”

“Oh, goodness, Newton,” Hermann says, and that’s as clear a yes as he’s ever heard. He bucks up, feeling a wet spot already forming on Newton’s scrubs. “Darling-- if that’s what you want--”

“ _Yes_ ,” Newton moans and kisses him again, rough and hard and dirty. He shoves his hands under Hermann’s shirt and runs them up his chest, pausing to thumb at his nipples. Hermann gasps.

“ _Schiesse_ ,” he says, and Newton circles them with his thumb. 

“You like that?” he asks, voice already wrecked. Hermann moans in response. The touches, the contact, the feeling of Newton’s skin on his-- it’s intoxicating him like heavy wine. Newton slips his hands out and hurriedly unbuttons Hermann’s shirt, pushing it off and mapping his chest with his hands. “Fuck,” he breathes, “fuck, Hermann, you’re so fucking gorgeous oh my _God_ ”.

Hermann shoves a hand down Newton’s scrubs and gently moves it around until he finds his clit, already swollen. “You’re so wet,” he murmurs, and Newton groans.

“Yeah, of course-- how could I not be?” He grinds against Hermann’s hand, sliding his hands over his shoulders and jerking his hips forward. “Oh _shit_ Hermann please-- feels so good, fuck!”

“Do you feel strong enough?” Hermann asks, twitching his fingers faster. Newton nods.

“Y-- Yeah, please. Hermann I saw, in the Drift, you’re so _big_.”

Hermann pulls his other hand down to cup Newton’s ass and squeezes, thrusting forward. “Whatever you want, Newton,” he says. “Anything.”

Newton leans back and wrestles off his scrubs, laying back on the hospital bed. Hermann swings his legs over the side of the bed and pulls off his shoes, pants, and briefs, then kneels in front of Newt’s parted legs. He traces a hand down his labia, coming to rest just above his hole. Newton is _soaked_ , and Hermann slides a finger in with ease. “Shit,” Newton hisses, clenching around the digit. “That feels- _oh_.”

Hermann crooks finger, then begins to slide it in and out. “What do you like, Newton?” he says, any semblance of composure gone. “What can I do for you?”

“Uh,” says Newton as he adds another finger, “I-- uh… Tell-- Tell me if I’m doing good? Um, I like dir-dirty talk-- _fuck, there, please_ \-- mainly just your voice? It’s really, really sexy.”

“Of course, darling,” Hermann replies, and bends the fingers again in a “come hither” gesture. Newton lets out a whine and bucks his hips forward, making little whimpers and moans as Hermann fucks him with his long, slender fingers. 

“Hermann,” he gasps, “I’m good, I’m ready-- please. I want-- want your cock in me.”

Hermann can never deny Newton anything, especially not ever again, so he slides his fingers out and positions his cock in front of Newton’s still-dripping hole. With a hiss, he slides in, feeling every inch of Newton clench around him.

Newton lets out a long, low moan as Hermann enters him, reaching up to scrabble at his back. “Fuck!” he shouts, “Oh, fuck, Hermann--”

“Newton,” Hermann breathes out, and he’s so tight and warm and _perfect_ Hermann can barely keep from coming right there. “My sweet, darling Newton, you feel _wonderful_.”

“Yeah,” says Newt, beginning to rock back and forth, “yeah, just like that-- c’mon, harder.”

Hermann does as he says and begins to thrust, leaning forward to pull Newton into another kiss. “You’re doing wonderful,” he says breathlessly, “oh Newton- _ah_ \- oh, such a good boy you are--”

“Call me yours, Hermann,” Newton gasps, kissing the edge of his thin lips before ducking his head and huffing into the space between their bodies. “Say it, it’s true, please.”

“My Newton, my beautiful Newton,” Hermann responds, and he truly is beautiful like this, hair mussed and curly, cheeks flushed with pleasure, little pink mouth open in an “o”. His colorful tattoos are on display, no longer garish and mocking, but a reminder of what they have fought, what they have won. They’re battle scars. They’re spectacular.

“Hermann,” Newton says again, and from the tensing of his thighs Hermann can tell he’s close. “Hermann, Hermann, Hermann--” He cuts himself off with a choked moan, walls tightening around Hermann’s cock as he comes. Hermann slows his thrusts as Newton comes down, but the other man keeps rocking forward. “No,” he says, “keep going. I wanna be so overstimulated I cry.”

“Are you sure?” Hermann asks. Newt nods.

“I haven’t felt anything in ten years. I want to feel _everything_.”

Hermann begins thrusting again in response, his gasps pitching higher and higher, pleasure rising to a fever pitch. Newt seems to have quite the libido because after a minute or so, he’s moaning again, tense around Hermann’s cock. Those little noises of want drive Hermann wild, and he feels himself get closer and closer to the edge until Newton clenches down again, squeezing around his cock in a moment of pressure so perfect it pushes Hermann over.

“Newton!” He shouts, and Newton lets out a high-pitched whine as he comes again along with Hermann. Their pleasure explodes through the Drift, bouncing back and forth in a feedback loop that draws their orgasms out for much longer than usual. When the feeling finally fades and Hermann begins to catch his breath, Newton slumps backward onto the pillows. 

“Fuck,” he sighs, and Hermann quickly pulls out and climbs up next to him to wrap his arms around Newton’s waist. Even after all this he’s hesitant to get too close (Newton is still so damaged, so fragile, so in need of proper care), but Newton snuggles back against him and intertwines their fingers. “I love you,” he mumbles, and Hermann feels his heart swell. After ten years of thinking he wasn’t wanted, that Newton had left him without remorse, all this devotion and affection is wonderful. He can hardly believe it.

“I love you too, my darling,” he says, tangling their legs together and reaching down to pull the sheets over their bodies. Someone will probably be in to check on Newton soon. They will see him and Hermann together, and they will draw their own conclusions about Drs Geiszler and Gottlieb from that. Perhaps long ago Hermann would have cared what other people thought of this, what they assumed when they see him, but Newton is here and Newton is safe, and nothing else matters more than that.

“More than anything,” he finishes. “Most of all.”


End file.
